


Le Petit Prince* · C3

by LittleJeanus



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jinbam - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJeanus/pseuds/LittleJeanus





	Le Petit Prince* · C3

湿热的空气，细碎的喘息，头顶的日光灯在林在范迷离的眼里散射成彩虹色，他难耐地用手覆上自己的眼，过分的照射在闭眼的瞬间留下诡异的绿色光斑。

相反，朴珍荣对于这种在灯火通明环境下进行的情事，没有丝毫的不适，他忘情地在林在范的身上耕耘，九浅一深地冲撞着早已经被他蹂躏得不成样子的穴口，粉嫩的媚肉被粗壮的硬物带出又碾进，源源不断的分泌出腥膻又粘腻的肠液，肉体厮磨和碰撞的声音，在简约装饰的卧室中回想，对他而言无疑是催生欲望的良剂。

林在范抬腿攀上朴珍荣的腰身，面前的画面对他来说总是不太真实，不管这两年朴珍荣从心里的感情到表面的伪装变了多少，他身体最敏感的地方还是一如当初，林在范的双手从那盈盈一握的软腰划过，攀上朴珍荣精瘦的背，一下一下轻轻地抚摸着。

“关个灯吧。”

意料之中的没有回应。

“珍荣……啊。”

朴珍荣使坏地重重地顶弄着林在范的敏感点，满意地听着林在范突然变得不那么自然的语调。又停下来，示意林在范他在听。

林在范用脚跟讨好地蹭着朴珍荣的腰窝，他实在受不了这快要将眼睛闪瞎的日光灯了，“关一下灯吧。” 

看着林在范这请求的可怜样，朴珍荣再铁石心肠也只是从唇边泄出了一声冷哼，结果还是从他身体里退了出来，关上了那盏折磨着林在范诱人的眼睛的日光灯，又十分好心地捡起早被踢到地上去了的被子。

“关灯盖被的，两口子似的。”

这大概是今晚朴珍荣说的最后一句能听得进耳的人话，后面他说的了什么，林在范已经不记得了，无非是一些居高临下讥讽他的荤话，林在范早就免疫了，他闭上眼睛，身体靠着本能做出反应，思绪却不知飘向了哪里。

“两口子似的。”

这话啥时候也听过的样子。

林在范在凌晨五点的时候被热醒了。醒来的时候朴珍荣窝在自己怀里。林在范低头看看怀里睡着后卸下所有冷言冷语的朴珍荣，修长的睫毛像两把小扇子，跟着呼吸一颤一颤的，脸颊鼓起，活像一个犯了错讨饶的小孩，林在范宠溺地揉了揉他的脸颊，又用下巴蹭了蹭他柔软的发顶。

朴珍荣喝醉了以后就会展现出少年时期的旧习，做完爱后要赖在林在范的怀里，不管是做0还是做1，那紧紧环住的架势，仿佛林在范会爽过就跑似的。

林在范借着蒙蒙亮的天色，看他熟睡时温柔的眉眼，轻叹了一声。

我知道你也害怕，别怕。

林在范太热了，后穴被异物充满的感觉，让早就褪去情欲的他觉得分外羞耻，好不容易挣脱朴珍荣的怀抱，林在范想去浴室洗个澡。

林在范的浴室里有一面很大的镜子。朴珍荣很喜欢。“镜子大的话，把你压在洗手台上的时候，就可以看见哥全部的样子。”

嗯，这是他说的喜欢的原因。

林在范也很喜欢这面镜子，每次做完他总是自己起来，站在镜子前仔仔细细地查看朴珍荣留在他身上的痕迹，然后再用冰冷的水洗澡。

他只是想让自己清醒一点，当然，一点用也没有。

林在范赤裸地站在镜子前，手指轻轻按过朴珍荣留在他身上的每一处性痕，有些还在隐隐作痛。真够狠的，林在范想。到底是以前自己示范做得不好，让他觉得在上面就该这么凶猛。

林在范又在回忆过去了。虽然他的日常如此，但是过去有多美好，现在镜子前自己的窘态就有多不现实。

到底是哪一步走错了，那句话会错了意，变成了现在这个样子呢？

林在范轻叹了一下，看着自己腿间流下的精液，还是打开了水龙头。凌晨五点，他洗了一个不比他的内心温暖多少的澡。

林在范洗完了澡以后就完全睡不着了，将从门口一直散落进卧室的衣物整理好，轻轻地放在床头。

啊，好不容易起个大早，做个早饭吧。

朴珍荣是被林在范在厨房里叮叮当当的做饭声，和无孔不入的饭菜香吵醒的。五官较之大脑总是清醒得比较快，朴珍荣从床上昏昏沉沉地起来，脑袋像鸡窝一样乱，眼睛肿得像金鱼，他努力在脑中捕捉关于昨晚的回忆，也只能想起和林在范在饭局上心照不宣地针锋相对。

又是一次，闹着闹着，就闹到了床上。被林在范带着走，全身五感的欲望又战胜了内心。

“做了什么？”

朴珍荣穿着宽大的T恤，倚在门上，含糊不清的问林在范。

“醒酒汤和泡菜汤。”泡菜汤给他自己，醒酒汤给朴珍荣。林在范嘲笑自己，朴珍荣从来不会留下来吃早饭，总是要赶着回去送斑斑去上学，但是他又控制不住自己，甚至先为他煮了醒酒汤。

“那你白忙活了，我不吃。”

就知道。林在范毫无灵魂地搅拌着锅里的泡菜汤，想着豆芽菜也不值几块钱，不吃就不吃吧，倒了就是了。

朴珍荣出门的时候，已经重新弄穿好了平整的西装，站在玄关处，磨磨蹭蹭地系着扣子。

林在范不搞那种目送炮友离开的矫情做派，一心一意地喝着汤，和桌上的nora逗趣。

“咕噜噜噜噜……”

在吃的林在范不至于肚子叫吧。

倒腾袖扣的声音听了，林在范嘴角泛起一点点笑意。

“那个，醒酒汤，你没倒掉吧。”

倒掉吗？他想倒掉的。同样的醒酒汤，林在范不记得煮过了多少碗，又倒掉了多少碗。但是他今天没有，甚至还在灶上温着。

像做题时抓住了一瞬间的灵感，林在范今天没有倒掉那碗醒酒汤，他不想承认他只是鬼使神差地舍不得那几颗豆芽。

安静的早晨，温柔的阳光洒在木质的餐桌上，餐具碰撞的声音清脆而愉快，Nora从桌上蹿到朴珍荣的大腿上，懒洋洋地打哈欠。

朴珍荣腾出一只手挠了挠猫咪的头顶，不知这小家伙何时这么粘他了。

“你这汤太淡了。”朴珍荣一边说，一边却埋头在大碗里，“你做菜总是做得很淡。”

林在范有点儿发怔。

好久没听他这么说了。

“我是为了你的健康。”

“固执死了，和以前一样。”

清凉的风钻过窗棂与布帘，吹得林在范脸颊发涩，对面人的呼吸清晰又均匀。

能在风筝断线前抓住就好了。  
能在列车开走前拥抱就好了。  
能在流星陨落前许愿就好了。

能在他走之前挽留就好了。

“珍荣啊。”

门口在穿鞋的朴珍荣闻声转过头来等着林在范的下文。

“下周二能去你家吗？”

下周二，是什么日子你知道吧。

“理由？”

“Nora想布丁了。猫咪也需要朋友吧。” Nora一脸嫌弃地任由林在范举着他的爪子犯傻。人类是学不会遗忘的生物啊。

“好。”

Nora，你看，他没忘。

 

 

 

斑斑下周要跟着学校里的孩子们一起去进行休学旅行了。

这件事真是让他头大得不了。

本来就不喜欢群体活动的他，偏偏要去参加这么一个除了群体活动就是群体活动的群体活动。先不说别的，光是人挨着人，肩膀挨着肩膀的旅游大巴，就已经让他感到了一阵眩晕。

他摊在一堆衣物和便携式的生活用品中间叹气。

上学真的很麻烦，真的想要快点儿毕业，就可以离开这个鬼学校了。

离开这里以后又去哪儿呢？

斑斑还没想好。

他想去学画画，他可以把自己的房间改造成一个画室，然后可以尽量避免和人接触，哪怕是要去美术学校上课，他也可以装得冷酷一点，尽量避免和人接触。他想这次要把自己的秘密好好的守住，不让别人对他说三道四。可是这些也都只是他想而已。

哥呢？哥一定会支持他的。

啊，可是眼前的生活还是这么难办啊，这最后的一年要怎么熬过去啊。

此时的朴珍荣正在自己的房间里看着新接的委托人提供的资料，房间门却被静悄悄地打开了。

一人一猫都灵活地钻了进来。

“斑呐，哥在工作。”还在床上撒泼打滚的小人，闻声只得坐正，委屈地看着由台灯勾勒出的朴珍荣的背影。

“你东西收拾好了？”

斑斑想，这哥真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“哥，我能不去吗？”

“你要不想自己收拾行李你就直说。”朴珍荣转过身来，敲了敲斑斑的脑袋，作势要带着他回房间。

被朴珍荣抓住手的一瞬间，斑斑没由来得想起那天在小区花园里碰到的男人。

“没有啦，我只是不喜欢这样的活动。”

朴珍荣低头拨开遮住斑斑漂亮的眼睛的刘海。小孩的眼神里说不出的委屈。朴珍荣怎么不知道他抵触呢？但是，人总是需要去做一些自己不愿意做的事情才会成长呀。

朴珍荣蹲下来，和斑斑平视。开口温柔地说，“再试一次好不好，这次还不喜欢，我们以后都不用刻意去和别人接触了。”

台灯将朴珍荣的影子投射在斑斑的脸上，斑斑望进他深邃的眸子。

“哥根本什么都不懂。”

他逃避的不是和人接触，他只是在逃避那个要给出答案的问题。

 

爱他吗？

 

“哥哥，小斑能不能不去学校？”

“不行哦。”

“可是小斑真的很不喜欢学校，现在学校没有哥哥了，小斑更加不想去学校了。”

“但是小斑要去上课啊。”朴珍荣宠溺地揉了揉斑斑的脸颊。小的时候他就喜欢这样，对小孩脸颊两侧柔软的两团爱不释手。因为鼓鼓的两颊让他们看上去像亲兄弟一样。

“去上课有什么用？反正回来也是哥哥教，老师讲的我都听不进去。”斑斑把眼前的练习册一推，甩开朴珍荣的手，赌气地别过身去。

朴珍荣被他弄得有些哭笑不得，无奈地帮他收拾着桌面，又伸手把小孩揽进怀里，挠他的腰窝，逗得小孩笑得咯吱咯吱。

“可是哥哥以后要去很远的地方上学，不在小斑身边了，小斑要学会自己学习啊。”

“不，小斑不要和哥哥分开，如果哥哥去别的地方，我也要去。我会一直黏着哥哥。”斑斑听说朴珍荣要离开突然就严肃起来，跪在朴珍荣的身上，一字一句地说。

“那不行，哪有弟弟一直跟着哥哥的。你以后不结婚，不摆脱爸妈自己住了吗？”

“我和哥哥结婚不就好了？和哥哥住就好了。”

朴珍荣征了一下，随即又笑开了，被自己弟弟地天真烂漫给逗笑了。他揉了揉斑斑的头，把作业本在他面前重新摆正。

“那好，做完着单元的测试题，哥哥离和哥结婚近了一步。”

那时的对话，朴珍荣后来时常忆起，对他而言，不过是一时哄着撒娇的弟弟的玩笑。但在斑斑的心里，也许说是承诺也已经不及它的沉重了。

“哥，我喜欢你。”

高中毕业的那天，因为同学聚会狂欢，朴珍荣揣着微微的醉意很晚才回家。斑斑就在他的房间里等他。听他跟他说，高中学习是多么的辛苦，多么的难熬，听他对大学生活的向往。

然后，他躲在朴珍荣的怀里，害羞地将自己的藏在心里的秘密说了出来。

“我喜欢你”这四个字他说了四遍，朴珍荣问了四遍。

最后确认了不是自己听错了以后，他第一次对斑斑发火了，将他赶出了自己的房间。

后来本来准备留在本市读大学的朴珍荣突然改了志愿，到了很远很远的G市。

再后来，就是5年后的事情了。

 

 

斑斑赌气地站起来，把朴珍荣晾在一边，走到朴珍荣的书架前。

G大的法学并没有比T大好，朴珍荣为什么改志愿，用脚趾头想都知道。

所以哥幸福吗？在没有他的世界里？或许幸福吧。

斑斑拿起全家福旁边的一个相框。照片里两个男孩穿着藏蓝色粉条纹学士服，手上拿着卷轴笑得开心。那时的朴珍荣的还没有因为工作消瘦掉鼓鼓的脸颊肉，被那人用胳膊圈在怀里，斑斑知道哥常常看着这张照片发呆，但是他从不问他为什么，大概问了也不会有答案吧。

“这是哥大学时候的同学吗？”斑斑拿起相框在朴珍荣面前晃了晃。

朴珍荣微微一怔，他真是越来越搞不懂自己这个弟弟了。往事被提及，他也只能尽量装得平静地回道：“是，曾经是最好的朋友。”

朴珍荣从斑斑手中接过相框，用手指小心翼翼地摩挲着相框的边缘。

“曾经？”

“嗯，曾经。”

斑斑抱着猫咪，坐在地板上，这个角度能够很好的看到朴珍荣的表情。

心酸，无奈，追悔，五味杂陈。

斑斑突然有些嫉妒，忍不住追问，“为什么？为什么是曾经？”

朴珍荣将相框放回架上，合上自己书桌上的钢笔。

“斑呐，友情是会变的。”

斑斑看着他的眼睛，在台灯温柔的光线下，那样俊俏的眉眼里分明泛着水光。

哥跟我一样，也有了难以言说的秘密了啊，他想，又不服气的发问。

“那，亲情呢？亲情就不会变了吗？”

“是，亲情不会变，就像我对你，永远不会变。”朴珍荣认真地说，特意加重了“我”和“你”的发音。

爱的开头，大概是一瞬间的感动，是他在一群熊孩子里挑中了那个和他一样有着厚厚嘴唇和鼓鼓两颊的那个，是他奋不顾身地交出了自己的信任与依赖，是他任由尊敬发展成爱慕，是他满怀希望说出的心意，又是他小心翼翼，说这一切都只是年少无知的辩解，是他努力伪装，维持着的兄友弟恭的表面，回过头看，什么都没有变，就像“我”和“你”，从未越界。

但是，“我”和“你”没什么不好的啊，至少他说了，永远都不会变。

斑斑一下子蹦到朴珍荣的身上，双手环住他的脖子，刚刚赌气的孩子，现在已经气消了，他现在只想偷个懒，缠着他亲爱的哥哥给他的收拾行李，“那好吧，再听哥的一次。这次还不能适应的话，下次一定不能再逼我了！”

朴珍荣拍拍斑斑的后背，只能妥协地点头，“好吧，那现在哥给你去收拾行李吧。”

“好嘞！”

最后试一次吧，这次不行，就再也不试了。

 

 

 

林在范有一点紧张。他一手提着猫盒，一手是朴珍荣最喜欢的炸鸡啤酒。

他站在门口，小心翼翼地按下门铃。手机里最后一条消息，是朴珍荣发来的“稍等”。

林在范突然想起到底是何时听过那句无比熟悉的“两口子”了。

两年前的今天，他和朴珍荣一起去了一趟超市，他们推着一辆手推车，双手交错一起，精挑细选着锅碗瓢盆，床单被褥。期间总是碰到一对夫妇。小孩颇有些失礼地注视着人家。林在范捏他的后颈提醒他这样的逾矩。小孩却害羞地凑到他耳边说，

“哥，你说我们像不像两口子。”

也是两年前的今天，他在这个门后的小套间里白色亚麻质地的沙发上，把那人吻到脱力，跟他说。

“从今以后，我们就是两口子。”

 

 

时间让亲近变成习惯，距离打破的习惯带来空虚，空虚累积会滋生贪欲，贪欲的最后，是占有，侵夺，束缚，是让人窒息却逃脱不了的舍身的爱。

朴珍荣撒谎了。是他对他的爱。永远都不会变。


End file.
